Silvamy
by Mdllt
Summary: The four kingdoms they are in conflict with the children
1. Progloe

I'm sorry for my bad gramme and my spelling this is my first story ever

* * *

There once was four kingdoms there was 2 children for it a boy and girl the kingdom in .

The first kingdom called rose had a young hedgehog girl that was bubble gum pink 10 her name Amelia Light Rose ,and the boy was a dark red older than her by 4 years James Rose . The proud parents of the children were named Samantha Rose a pink hedgehog and the father was a red color hedgehog name Jules .

The second kingdom call the speed kingdom there was two twins a girl and a boy that were a blue color named the boy was sonic and Sonia . The parents father was a white hedgehog name snow the mother was the blue bubble gum .

The third kingdom was called dark kingdom the two children were twins shadow the dark and Shade the dark they were both black hedgehog with black streaks of red . The mother had die so the father was the only prson alive he was a black hehego.

The fourth kingdom was winter kingdom there was a cat and hedgehog the cats name was blaze she is purple and the boy was called silver because his color of his fur . The mom was a silver hedgehog and the dad was a purple cat .


	2. Chapter 1

(Girls .)

They all played together in the kingdom just for them they usually play together but the girls just gossiped of the boys they are all the same ages the girls want to see who they are going to marry when they are 15teen . Amelia likes to be called Amy

"Amy who do you think you will marry it could be sonic ,silver , shadow ?"

Said blaze

Amy " I don't know but my parents said they would ,mack us a ball for us when we are 15teen so we would be able to marry our true love"

All the girls -sigh-

Amy said "shade I think my big brother James likes you ."

Shade blushes. All the girls at the same time say" ohh shade and James siting in a tree kissing first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby carriage"

Sonia said " I would want to marry shadow he is so dark has many stories hidden "

Blaze" I would like sonic to marry me "

All the grils say "so Amy that leaves silvveer for you "

Amy turns to a deep red

* * *

(Boys p.o.v the boys had the same talk)

Sonic " hey guys who do you want to marry ?"

James" I want to marry shade "

Sonic " I want blaze"

Shadow"Sonia "

Silver " Amy "

* * *

That's all for this chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Amy's p.o.v

i knew I had to do something special to sing a solo by my self I want my true love to tell me good luck or ask to sing with me many people have ask me to dance but I was to nervous before I sang I had to dance with all the boys kings I was lucky the others will dance with me was to dance first I had was shadow then i had to dance with sonic , James ,silver, my dad had to dance with me at the the end all the girls had to dance with their fathers at the end.

shade had to dance with silver ,sonic , shadow ,James ,her dad .

Sonia ,James ,silver , sonic, shadow ,her dad.

Blaze sonic, James , silver ,shadow ,her dad

then I had to sing

"Angel Of Darkness Lyrics

Amy:Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand,

But I will fight until the end.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command,

But I will fight and I will stand.

When darkness falls,

Pain is all,

The Angel of Darkness

will leave behind,

and I will fight.

The love is lost,

beauty and light,

have vanished from

garden of delight.

The dreams are gone,

midnight has come,

the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...

Silver :

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand,

But I will fight until the end.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command,

But I will fight and I will stand.

Amy:Hunt goes on,

deep in the night,

time to pray,

down on your knees,

you can't hide from the

eternal light,

until my last

breath I will fight( I will fight...)

Now realize, the stars they die,

darkness has fallen in paradise.

but we'll be strong, and we will fight,

against the creatures of the night

Silver: Angel of darkness Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand,

But I will fight until the end.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command,

But I will fight and I will stand."

Nobody's p.o.v

The song end of the song

when they end something strange happened all the princess and princes start to glow silver glowed white ,amy glowed pink ,blaze glowed red ,shadow glowed black ,James glowed red, Sonia glowed purple ,shade glowed purple ,sonic glowed blue .

the boys start to go up into the air they got a few weapons with a pice of paper sonic got a pair of shoes and the paper said speed , shadow got svene emeralds the paper said chaos blast care full chaos controll teleport ,James got a guitar that threw lighting when mad and playing ,silver got a two pairs of rings a blue circle in his plames of his hands the paper said power to move objects .

The girls got a magic tattoo" every time you glow you will make the sign ." Amy got water with a rose. Sonia got clouds and wind .shade has got fire.

When that happened they were awake they start to go down but when they land they ran outside to try them. Sonic ran to China and came back in 1 telported to his home and back james played a few times and lighten hit a tree sliver pick up amy who was macking water and rose .sonia was on a cloud pushing her self shade made cherry trees blaze did fire in the air . When they finished they yelled "asome "

sonia said "I will mack a cloud so we can show our powers

* * *

Clife hanger


	4. Chapter 3

when they got back inside many people were wondering what they were doing so they ask amy random person "excuse me prinnces amy may I ask what happened that made u run outside with the rest of the princes and princes ?"

amy "well we all got something new because we will be going to war one day but we don't know with what kingdom sothe girls and I got tattoo but the boys got objects "we wish we can stay a bit longer but we all must be heading of to bed we wish you to have a good night and all"

[Btw the girls and boys sleeped in the same room and the girls are10 and the boys are 12]

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

the queens and kings went to the dining room with the children dressed for the day the boys and grils talked together but then they had the erge to run outside somewhere special jumped in the water and when they were in the water they didn't notice that there parents had followed them . The parents were surprised they saw the children got out of the they saw that that the girls were 15teen years old that had passed out when they boys saw that they jumeped out and got their grils that they wanted to marry but the parents saw that boys were 17 years old . the boys got out and ran to their beloved one when they got to the grils they made they put them laying down they were siting next to the girls but passed out so the parents picked them up and took them to the castle talporting they tepactesaid we have to tell them sooner than we thought and they also know that they were going to have them get married in a week but they want to make sure they would put their children with the right person


End file.
